Chiaki Takayama
by hieis-one-and-only
Summary: Chiaki is a fellow student at Sara Jr high. She has befriended our favorite spirit detective and meets our two favorite demons. One shot! Please R&R!


Me: Hey everyone! I hope you like my stuff! Well...if you didn't then you wouldn't be reading this, would you? LOL...well, I hope you like this one! I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, but I wish I did. I do however own many yyh posters, the first 4 mangas, trading cards, and a plastic Kurama, and that's about it...I'm trying to get plushies...but no luck...

School. She hated it; she thought it was a waste of her time. She usually ditched class, or school altogether. This was one of those days. Her excuse this time was a fever. She had already used the flu, stomach cramps, and PMS for excuses that week. She was running out of ideas, but that wasn't going to stop her.

Another thing she hated was the girls' uniform. They were ugly in her opinion, and they ruined her figure. She cut up the uniform so the skirt and shirt were separate, and a little revealing, the way she liked her clothes to be. She shortened the skirt, considerably, and turned the shirt into a low-cut v-neck tank top, and wore the jacket over it, with out the neckerchief (?). No one, including Takanaka, tried to tell her that it wasn't allowed. They didn't know what she would do to them, and frankly, they didn't want to find out.

Lately, she has been hanging out with another school "delinquent" as they were called. The black-haired boy's name was Urameshi Yusuke. They usually talked about the teachers, mostly Iwamoto. They both hated him with a passion.

The only down-side to hanging out with Yusuke was his girlfriend, Yukimura Keiko. She hated listening to the girl rant on and on about how it was bad for the school's reputation if the two ditch all the time. Most of the time, she ignored Keiko and started playing with her long, black hair. She loved her hair because no matter what color she put in, it always looked great. At the moment, her hair was black with blue streaks. Her eyes were her second favorite thing about her. They were unique, a dark, almost black, brown with flecks of gold.

One day, she had nothing better to do, so she decided to tag along with Yusuke after school. Unfortunately, her least favorite male classmate, Kuwabara Kazuma, was with them.

'Why the hell is he here?' she asked, glaring at Kuwabara who was walking towards the two and Keiko.

'Because we're meeting someone,' Yusuke answered.

'Hey Chiaki,' Kuwabara said, smiling at her.

'What the hell do you want?' Chiaki asked, glaring at him.

'I was just saying hi.'

'And trying to hit on her,' Yusuke said, laughing at his best friend.

'You do, you die,' Chiaki warned Kuwabara.

The group of four stopped in front of a house. They walked up to the door and rang the bell. After a moment, a guy answered. He was tall, only a couple inches taller than Chiaki. He had long, red hair and green eyes. She thought he was good-looking, except for the pink school uniform he was wearing.

'Oh, hello Yusuke,' the guy said, smiling at the four.

'Hey Kurama,' Yusuke replied.

'Who's this?' Kurama asked, looking at Chiaki.

'This is Chiaki Takayama,' Yusuke answered.

'It's nice to meet you Chiaki,' Kurama said, smiling at her.

'Hey,' she said in response.

'Can we come in?' Kuwabara asked.

'Huh? Oh, of course,' Kurama answered, laughing quietly.

Kurama led the group into the living room. There was another person in there, staring out the window. He was really short, and wore all black. The first thing she noticed about him was his spiky black hair.

'Who's that?' Chiaki asked, pointing to the figure sitting on the couch.

'That's Hiei,' Keiko answered matter-of-factly.

'I was just asking. You don't need to be a brat.'

'Hey shorty,' Kuwabara said.

'Shut up if you want to live,' Hiei warned him. He looked up and saw Chiaki standing there. 'Who the hell are you?'

'Chiaki Takayama, you got a problem with it?' she asked.

'Hiei isn't a very social person,' Kurama told her.

"Gee, someone else like me," she thought. 'Fine with me, neither am I.'

'So, what are we going to do?' Yusuke asked.

'Good question,' Kurama said.

The group of six, well, actually four, started talking about what they were going to do. Chiaki and Hiei, not being very social, ignored the four, and started thinking about other things...

Me: What did you all think? I liked it...that's why I wrote it...LOL...I'm a dork...Just to tell all you people...this is a one-shot, so I won't be up-dating it! Sorry! But you can still review! I will love you forever if you do!


End file.
